The Docter
by ebonysword22
Summary: this is my story with my oc please be nice im not that good at writing storys sorry oc/oc
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to my mother shaking me "It's time for you to get up we are home." I groan and got up I opened the door to the car and i realised that i just bought SAO or sword art online I grinned and walked to the back of the car and took the box that contained the VRMMO i picked it up and I ran to my room as soon as i got there I hocked it up and i started playing i came to a log in screen i type in my beta tester username and password it worked and said welcome beta tester i came to character creator screen i stared to create a character I choose male medium height a slim but some what tough build black shaggy hair gold eyes i finished my character there was a blinding light and then I was on the ground i got up and looked around the world to see it load in "hey u there." I turned around to see a npc "welcome to the world of sword art online ." I left the conversation seeing it was a guide bot then i got ping in my inventory I open it to see a gift i open the gift to see my beta gear the doctor suit (look up the assassin creed brotherhood doctor that's my armor except mine is all black) I put the suit on and saw the rest of the gifts I saw 5 throwing knifes 1 poison syringe a steel katana and an iron kukri I used my armor ability to become one with the shadows i walk into town before taking off in full sprint going to reach my special leveling area

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

I just finished grinding i was now level 19 i pit most of my points in to hiding speed health blacksmithing stealing and light armor then out of now where i teleported to the begaining area next soon liquid like blood started to appear soon a full cloaked person he then started speaking about no log out bottom i kinda tuned out thinking of what to do i pick out key points like death is death and other things this is it I thought

* * *

so what do u guys think about this story is it good bad or what


	2. Chapter 2

Kayaba then told us about an object in our inventory i open my inventory to see a mirror i click on it there was a flash and then nothing changed the i looked around to see people's faces changed my eyes widen in shock i took of my mask and looked in the mirror and saw my face my face! I quickly pit my mask back up and ran out of the town of begainings.I kept running i was thinking of a plan that I didn't pay attention to where I was running and I ran in to someone I fell down

I heard a groan for someone and got up and saw a kid with black hair I held out my hand which he took "sorry"I said "no problem hi i'm Kirito whats your name?""call me nightmare." "So where did you get your armor from?" crap i forgot maybe i should tell him im a beta tester no" I thought that could end badly "I found it." i said He raised an eyebrow but kept but didnt say anything "See you around I guess." and with that i took off running to my special level area

It's been 1 month has soon passed and over two thousand people have died and we still havent found the first level boss room but that's all about to change because there is a meeting being placed today.I arrived at the meeting and took a seat on the top The man up front stared to talk his name was Diabel he said his job was knight which a few people laughed at "there's no job system in this game."Then out of nowhere he got serious "Today our party found the boss room at the top of the tower."he then went on talking then he said "first divde in to groups of 6." FUCK was the thing i thought I look around until I saw a kid with black hair which seemed familiar then two girls I decided i should join them I walked over to their "So can I join u guys?" all of them looked at me then i saw kirito.

"Hey man how have u been." Fine thanks"Kirito replied "so can i join?" "sure" I then got an invite to the group Kirito Asuna and Kurayami I thing checked the girl out she had sliver hair which went down to her shoulders purple eyes? had a white shirt with white pants and some armor pieces on her face was cute her eyes held no emotion "What are u looking at?" she ask with now emotion in her voice but it was so sexy "uh sorry my bad never seen purple eyes before." i replied she then nodded her then i relies that her name meant child of darkness I would have to ask her about that later then i felt my eyelids grow heavy i leaned back on the concreate and fell asleep

* * *

second chapter down what do u think


End file.
